


Jets, Bubbles, and Fluff

by Dracos_tealsuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Hot Tub, Humor, Letters, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Mostly Fluff, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, hpsudsfest2020, tiny bit of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_tealsuit/pseuds/Dracos_tealsuit
Summary: Teddy finds letters between Sirius and Remus about Number 12 and its desire to keep people happy.Harry and Draco get called in to McGonagall's office to deal with their mischief making children.Everyone ends up with a kiss.This is alternating POV from Teddy/James to Harry/DracoA bit of awkwardness, humor, and sweet words <3Also this is my first ever fest so I hope you all like it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96
Collections: HP Suds Fest 2020





	Jets, Bubbles, and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> EvAEleanor it is my biggest hope that you are pleased with this story!!  
> I think I rewrote it 3 times :/ haha! I like this one best though, and I hope you enjoy it.

Title: Jets, Bubbles, and Fluff  
Author/Artist: Dracos_Tealsuit  
Pairing: H/D T/J and S/R  
Rating: Teen  
Word count (if applicable): 7072  
Warnings/Tags: None  
Prompt #: S42 Neither character A nor B knew that there's a hot tub in Grimmauld Place, but they make good use of it, maybe a sentient house?

**_Remus_ ** _,_

_I think something is going on with my house. I swear it’s trying to communicate with me. Yesterday I tried to hang up my Gryffindor banner in my room. I didn’t have my wand because Regulus took it._

_Wanker._

_Anyway, I tried using those useless pin things from the Hufflepuff. What did he call them? Finger tacks? Whatever, I couldn’t get them to push into the wall._

_And look, I know it sounds like I’m being dramatic but it really upset me. I just wanted something about this fucking house to feel like it was home. I wanted my room to be different, to have reminders of school and people who love me for who I really am and not just my blood, instead of being surrounded by those hideous elf heads. I’m going to be honest here Moony, I started to choke up. This fucking family just leaves me feeling so defeated. I dropped the finger tack thing and just pressed the banner to the wall and said, “Please.”_

_When I moved back the picture was stuck there! Stuck to the wall with no tack and no sticking charm!_

_What do you think? Write soon. I miss your face._

_Yours,_

_Padfoot_

**_Sirius_ ** _,_

_I've heard of wizarding houses being sentient, but it's not common. Generally speaking, the house must be infused with old magic, the way Hogwarts was._

_Do you have any ancestors who would have dappled in that? I'm sure your mother would say Salazar Slytherin himself infused the house._

_I'm sorry you're having a difficult time at home. You will be out soon, Wormtail, Prongs, and I are working on a plan._

_Have you run any tests? Try to think of a few things and get back to me. I would be interested to know if the house responds to specific requests or if it only reacts based on your emotional state._

_Yours,_

_Moony_

**-Teddy and James-**

"Where the hell are you taking me?" James trudged after Teddy through the gardens at Number 12. He hadn't planned on being outside in this weather. Or, rather, in the results of previous weather. 

At this moment the sky was clear, just past twilight, a full moon shining above them. However, said path was thick with mud and snow mixed together on the ground. James' sneakers were doing nothing to keep in the heat and the cuffs of his jeans were soaked halfway up his shin. 

At least he wasn't in his converse. 

"Just come on, and stop being so loud." Teddy looped back on the path to grab James' elbow and move him along towards the gargoyle statues. 

Three stone gargoyles stared up at them with ugly faces. Teddy put a hand on the middle statue, the one using his hands to cover his mouth. He looked at James and gave a little nod. "Come on."

The moonlight made everything so bright in the gardens. James could see Teddy easily. His hair, magenta today, was soft, falling in an artful tousle over clear blue eyes. His cheeks dusted pink from the cold, air coming out visible in soft puffs. And his lips. _Merlin._

James wrenched his eyes off of Teddy to look at the ugly gargoyle, hoping it would shift his thoughts before he did or said anything stupid. Teddy was only here for another week, then he would go back to uni where he likely had a fan club dedicated to him. He didn’t need to be burdened with James’ ever-growing crush. 

"James," Teddy said, "put your hand on the gargoyle. I promise this will be fun."

The stone was freezing cold, covered in a light dusting from the snow. James was pleased to see no steam rose from how fast the snow was zapping warmth from his sweaty palm. 

"Ready?" 

"How the hell could I be ready?" James huffed. "I don't know what's going on."

Teddy didn't respond, just grinned and covered James' hand with his own. "The moon and the stars."

The gargoyle shifted, sliding to the left and James jumped back from it. Left in its place was a dark entrance to a tunnel. 

Teddy grinned, squeezing James’ hand before he dropped it. “The entrance is a bit narrow, but it widens up after that to full height.” 

With that, he walked into the tunnel and out of sight. James followed him into the dark. 

  
  


**-Harry and Draco-**

Harry was late to meet with the Headmistress. So far he was only one minute late but he still had to suffer through the whole staircase bit before reaching her. Even though she was a Gryffindor, McGonagall was a bit Slytherin about being on time for meetings. 

Harry turned the corner of a stone corridor and came to an abrupt halt. Standing in the middle of the hallway, facing the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance, was Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in impeccably well fitting robes, a navy blue with golden brocade. 

_Shit. How is he everywhere?_ Just once, he would like to run into Draco when he didn't look so well put together. 

Harry stood a bit straighter, smoothing out the deep maroon robes of his Auror uniform. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, giving him a clear view of Draco's sharp, attractive, profile. 

_Annoying. Sharp, annoying profile,_ Harry told himself. 

Draco's head was bent down, looking at a piece of parchment. His white-blonde hair fell forward, grazing his cheekbones. And really, Harry thought it was just unfair Draco was able to pull off that hair style in his late thirties. 

"Are you going to join me or not?" Draco glanced up from the paper to cock an eyebrow at Harry. 

"I wasn't expecting you." Harry walked forward. "I mean, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here." 

"Yes well, it seems my son has terrible taste in friends. Ergo, My presence has been requested for this meeting." 

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. Lately, he only saw Draco for crossover meetings at the Ministry. It was easy to forget his tendency to speak like a pretentious prat outside of work. Draco's potions company worked in close relation with the Auror department. They supplied emergency healing potions, polyjuice, veritaserum, and a handful of other special needs potions. 

"Perhaps," Harry agreed. "I mean, I'd love to argue in favor of my son but I've met Scorpius. Albus is a good kid, he's just a bit-" Harry cut himself off, unsure how to finish. Both of his kids were amazing. James had been a Gryffindor, skating through school on charm and minimal study habits. Albus though, Albus was far too intelligent for anyone's good, excited by mischief, rebellious, and enthralled by the games he played to incite a reaction from others. 

"A bit too interested in corrupting my son?" Draco asked, though he did grant Harry a sly smile to take the bite out of the words. 

Harry shrugged, knowing it was likely. "Do you have the password then?" 

Draco's smile grew as he faced the gargoyle and said, "Horntail."

Choosing to believe that password had nothing to do with him, Harry stepped onto the moving staircase. Behind Draco, Harry was thankful the blonde was in robes. The last thing he needed was another good view of Draco's ass. Nope. Harry had seen enough of that at the quarterly financials meeting. Draco always wore a tailored suit, something muggle made from that new shop in London. 

Yep. Harry had seen plenty. Enough that Hermione had offered him a glass of water during one of the meetings, stating that she and _Pansy fucking Parkinson_ thought he looked _thirsty._

Those two should never have started working together. Terrible influence on each other. 

Still. Even though he couldn't see the supple curves, he could smell Draco's cologne. Harry was convinced Draco made his own cologne. It was the only thing that made sense. He owned a potions business for Merlin's sake. Harry also suspected he used a modified form of Amortentia. How else could you explain the jasmine-citrus scent affecting Harry more than everyone else? 

He hadn't brought that idea up to anyone though. Best to keep _some_ thoughts about Draco close to the chest. 

"Good evening gentlemen," McGonagall's voice pulled Harry's attention back to the moment. She sounded exhausted. 

"Headmistress," Draco said in return, taking a seat at one of the guest chairs when McGonagall sat down. 

Harry gave her a nod, sitting as well. "It's nice to see you again. I'm sorry it has to be done under these circumstances." _Again_ went unsaid. 

"It's nice to see you both." McGonagall gave a small smile to them before launching a verbal attack on their children. "As you are aware, we have sent you both owls regarding the behavior of-" she paused, lips pursing in thought, before continuing, "well, I'll use their first names to save us any confusion. We have sent home many owls regarding the behavior of Albus and Scorpius. The two of them have wreaked havoc amongst the student body since late October."

Harry sank further into his chair. From the corner of his eye, he saw Draco's fingers tighten their grip around the arms of his chair. 

"Honestly, gentlemen, after this last stunt, I have half a mind to transfer one of them to a different house."

Both men grimaced at the statement. The boys had become fast friends. Harry worried that separating them would cause a desire for revenge on their part. Considering what they were capable of when just making mischief for fun, Harry didn't want them entertaining ideas of retaliation. 

"Headmistress," Draco said, "could you please tell us what's happened?" 

"Oh, yes," McGonagall said, seeming to come back to herself. "It's a bit ridiculous really, and I'm sorry to call you out on this Mr. Potter, but I think the idea was from Albus."

Harry stayed silent. There was no use trying to fight that statement without knowing what had happened. 

"The two of them threw an impromptu foam party in the Hufflepuff dormitory. It took nearly three hours and several professors to get the thing under control."

Harry straightened up in his seat. A party? That was nothing. “I’m sorry Headmistress, but a party, one that encourages connections between different houses, surely can’t have been that bad.” 

To his left, Draco chuckled briefly before covering his face with his hand and pulling himself back together. “I apologize,” the effect of his usual clipped tones was slightly ruined by his obvious attempts to reign in his laughter. “I don’t think this is funny. I just- While I agree with Harry that an inner-house party is commendable, a foam party is not.” 

McGonagall gave a single nod. “I quite agree, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Sorry,” Harry said, “what exactly is a foam party?”

Inexplicably, Draco blushed and became very interested in one of the portraits hanging behind the Headmistress’ desk. 

“Here’s what I would like to do from this point,” McGonagall said, ignoring Harry's question and sliding a piece of parchment across her desk. “I want the two of you to meet together and go over this list of incidents involving Scorpoius and Albus. I know, Mr. Malfoy, that you are a single parent. And Mr. Potter, you are the primary caretaker of your children as Mrs. Weasley is often out of the country for work.” 

Both men nodded. Draco picked up the parchment, grey eyes casting quickly over the list before handing it to Harry. 

“Once you have an understanding of the transgressions you will come up with a way to help me wrangle these two in. Perhaps,” McGonagall continued, a glint of amusement dancing her eyes, "Mr. Malfoy can tell you about a foam party during your get together."

Outside of the office, Harry folded up the list and stuffed it into his pocket. "Do you want to come back to mine, then?" He didn't look up when he said it. Not when he'd spent so much time biting his own tongue to stop himself from flirting with Draco after ministry meetings. And now he'd just used the same line he would to pull a good looking bloke from the bar. 

"Won't your significant other mind?" 

Harry did look up at that, brows drawn together, and replied, "I haven't got a wife. Ginny is one of my best friends, and obviously the mother of my kids but-" he cut himself off again. Why was he talking so much? Draco didn't need all of that information. 

"I know you're not with Ginny. I just- there was a picture of you with the Quidditch player," Draco trailed off with a one-shouldered shrug. 

"I'm going to assume you know better than to trust a well timed photograph." Harry didn't need to ask about Scorpius' mum, he'd heard enough from Albus to know the marriage had been a pureblood fulfillment. Astoria Malfoy, who had kept the name, lived in France. She only saw Scorpius for two weeks a year. 

Harry shrugged, "Anyway, that's irrelevant. Do you want to? We can get food. Teddy is at the house with James so there's probably nothing left to eat. I could order take away."

Draco's sharp eyes searched Harry's face, looking for an answer to a question he hadn't asked. "I suppose it would be a good idea to get started on the list." 

**_Remus,_ **

_Have you heard of this band AC/DC? Holy Merlin they are the most effective way to piss off my family. I snuck out from the house on the muggle side and found a record store about 3km away. We have to meet there!_

_Anyway, I’m blasting this song called Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap and the guitar mixed with the singers voice is fucking wicked. Rock is my path to salvation Moony._

_Mom flipped out of course. But here’s the really interesting bit!_

_You know she put that spell on the door to my room so I couldn’t lock her out, remember? It happened the day you came over at the beginning of summer. So I’m blasting this song and she tries to come through, but she couldn’t get in. I didn’t even cast a locking spell. I think the house did it!!_

_No one has been able to get into my room since, except for me. Well, me and my cousins. Though I’m starting to get a bad feeling about Bella. She’s always had a bit of an edge, yeah? Lately I’m worried she’s getting in with the wrong people at school._

_Are you still coming over before school starts? I had a dream about you last night._

_Yours,_

_Padfoot_

**_Sirius,_ **

_Do go on about how I’m the man of your dreams Pads. x_

_I’ve spent all summer listening to Fleetwood Mac and The Eagles. I agree with you, music is the one thing I can always count on. That and the Marauders. This week has been hard for me. The moon on Tuesday was not kind, it seemed more intense than it has in awhile and I’m still tired from the night._

_Have you tried communicating directly with the house? It made a difference during the first incident, when you said ‘please’. I think you should ask it to show you something, see what the house comes up with. Or ask for something specific, maybe it’s like the ROOM?_

_As for your cousins, I know that Bella is spending a lot of time avoiding me. I think she suspects my affliction. Perhaps we should keep an eye on her. What about Regulus? I know you have been drifting apart? Maybe try to reconnect with him? He’s overly influenced by your family, but perhaps we could reach him._

_I will be able to come over before school starts, though it will likely be when the leaves start to change. I need to complete a few things at home._

_Moony_

  
  


**-Teddy and James-**

Teddy Lupin was a Hufflepuff in school. But there was so much to him, so much more than that label. 

A cinnamon roll chased with a shot of firewhiskey. 

He had the rebellious traits of both parents, the wildness of a werewolf, skills of a metamorphmagus. His father's high intelligence and his mother's wicked sense of humor. Raised by two Slytherin women and doted on from birth by none other than Harry Potter. At twenty years old Teddy was the darling of the wizarding world. Sweet, kind, seductive, cunning, and reckless. 

He should come with a fucking warning label.

 _And I'm hopelessly in love with him,_ James thought, following close behind Teddy in the dark tunnels. 

"How did you even find out about these tunnels?" James asked. 

"I found a few letters between my dad and Sirius. He mentioned them."

"Oh." James never knew what to say when the topic of Remus Lupin came up. He couldn't imagine life without his dad. Or his mom, for that matter. It made him want to give Teddy a hug. _Hell,_ it made him want to give his _dad_ a hug. Maybe Teddy's Hufflepuff-ness was rubbing off on him. 

"I think we're getting close, should be just another level up." Teddy was excited, James could tell. It made him feel special, being the one Teddy wanted to share this secret with. James gave the house a silent _Thank you_ for giving them access to this tunnel. 

When they reached the door Teddy paused, turning to face James. His face lit by _Lumos,_ Teddy pulled James close by the lapel of his jacket. 

"Teddy?" James had whispered the name, but it came out loud in the silence of the dark tunnel. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, worried he might overstep and grab Teddy by the waist. 

"I just want to make sure you're here with me when I walk through this door," Teddy's words came out with warm puffs of air against James' cheek. "Magic is finicky and always changing, so it's best if we're touching when I open it."

James felt his arm pulled, releasing his hand, so Teddy could thread their fingers together. "OK," he managed, mind full of hope and fear from Teddy's strong hand in his own. 

The door opened and they stepped out onto a deck James had never seen before. In the center was a large hot tub, steam rising from the water with jets thrumming under the surface. 

**-Harry and Draco-**

Harry stumbled through the floo into the drawing room at Number 12. He stepped away quickly, not wanting to block the entrance. Green flames lit up the hearth and then died down, leaving Draco to step out elegantly onto the carpet. 

Harry let his eyes drop slowly over the man. To cover up the blatant act of checking Draco out, Harry tilted his head, asking, "How do you keep your robes so clean in the floo?" 

Draco blinked, looked down at his robes, and back at Harry. A sly grin played on his lips when he replied. "Malfoy's don't collect soot, Potter."

"Oh, of course." With an eye-roll, Harry turned to walk into the kitchen, "Come on then, our food should be here soon."

One impact from the war that Harry never would have considered, was an abundance of house-elves with no families to care for. Hermione had worked with several restaurants in Wizarding London to have them hired on as employees. This made waiting for your take away order a thing of the past. Elves would apparate into your kitchen and leave freshly plated food on the table then return two hours later to clear and collect the plates. 

In the kitchen, the table was set with two glasses of red wine already poured. On the edge of the table were Harry and Darco’s chosen dishes, set under a stasis charm. Harry pulled out a chair, motioning for Draco to sit, and handed over his plate of Tikka Masala. Once seated, Harry pulled the list from his pocket, setting it on the table between them, and tucked into his own plate of Chicken Curry. 

Draco took a sniff and then a small sip from his wine glass. “This is a good vintage, the elves must know your address.” 

“I order from this place fairly regularly,” Harry replied, as he forced his eyes off of Draco’s throat and onto his own food. Draco’s throat, which was connected to his body, which was in Harry’s house. A house that had a bedroom in it. 

_No. Don’t. Draco likely has people lined up for the chance to get in his own bedroom._ Harry thought. Though he didn’t believe that entirely. If anything, the truth was, he was more worried Draco would live up to the rumors; he’d be the best lay of Harry’s life and then bail on him completely. 

Not that Harry sought out the rumors, of course. Just when people mentioned certain words like _Malfoy,_ or _Draco_ , he often listened to what they had to say. Or eavesdropped, as Hermione had insisted he call it in an effort to foster ‘honesty within one's mind.’

Draco hummed, tucking into his food. He looked completely at ease. 

Harry tried to regroup. 

“I have to admit,” Harry said, unfolding the list of transgressions, “I’m not entirely sure what to do about these two. They seem rather connected at the hip from what I can tell.” 

“I agree. I can’t get through one conversation with Scorpius without hearing about Potter’s thoughts on the issue, or how Potter tells certain jokes with a better ending, or why Potter should be invited to the next charity ball at the manor.” 

Harry blinked up from his food at the statement. “He- your son still calls Albus by his surname? I’m surprised. On my side it’s a barrage of similar statements, except Albus always says Scorpius’ name.” 

“Oh, yes.” A faint blush stole its way across Draco’s high-cut cheek bones. He took a longer sip of wine before replying. “To be honest, you didn’t give me a lot of comfortable options with the name of your youngest sprog. James was far easier to swallow as I never knew your father. But Albus Severus Potter?” Draco shrugged, not making eye contact. “I’m sure Scorpius doesn’t call him Potter at school.” 

“I honestly hadn’t considered that.” Harry’s brows cinched together. He was not going to talk about the war. He and Draco had done that conversation, more than once, years ago. The first time had been after the war trials, and Harry hadn’t been able to think through the conversation. The last time was when Draco showed up for Teddy’s twelfth birthday party. They’d both given apologies for previous transgressions and come to the decision that they should be cordial. 

Which had been the extent of it until Draco came to his first meeting in one of those suits and Harry’s definitely-not-a-crush had taken him by surprise. 

_“For the sake of curiosity Harry,”_ Hermione had said, when she had managed to stop giggling, _“how much of a surprise was it?”_

“It’s no bother,” Draco said. His cheeks were still flushed but he was able to meet Harry’s eye. “Mother says it’s retribution for her years of listening to me talk about you while in school.” 

"I'm sure my friends would have plenty to say about that." Harry bit his lip, afraid that his response would mess up the tentative peace they'd seemed to reach. "They might have heard your name a few times here and there while we were at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Pansy has been telling me all sorts of things about Hermione's theories."

"That's- no." Harry was plenty familiar with Hermione's uncomfortable _-possibly accurate-_ theories. "Hermione theories are definitely off the table." 

"You understand, of course, that this type of deflection only makes me more suspicious." Draco flitted from his food to Harry's and back before he added, "In the interest of honesty, I may have encouraged a few of those theories." 

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "What?!" 

"Nothing nefarious," Draco said, holding his hands up as if surrendering, though he was clearly trying not to laugh. "No need to overreact."

"What do you mean, encouraged?" 

"I just mentioned that the last two men I'd seen you with were surprisingly posh considering your personal style." Draco cleared his throat while Harry gaped at him. "And tall," a sly smile curved up the left corner of his mouth, “and blonde.” 

Harry blinked several times then stuffed a forkful of rice into his mouth. Draco had to be fucking with him. Trying to get a reaction. Which was working, based on the way Harry’s heart was beating insistently against his ribcage. 

_Or._ Or maybe Draco was testing him. 

"Maybe posh and blonde is my type." The words were out of his mouth before he'd thought them. 

Draco's eyebrow quirked, the light grey of his eyes dropping in a slow perusal that Harry tried not to fidget under. "Is that so?" 

The tension in the room snapped when a partially translucent silver wolf burst through the wall. Draco jumped up, grabbing his wand, “Teddy’s Patronus.” 

Harry waited, fear-numb, as the wolf approached, pressing its head against Harry’s hand. Teddy's disembodied voice floated from the mouth of the wolf. "Harry no one is hurt but we need your assistance. Please follow the Patronus and don't kill me when you get here."

The panic that had crashed through Harry upon seeing the wolf abated some. Teddy had said no one was hurt and he was worried about getting into trouble. Whatever had happened couldn't have been that bad. 

Adrenaline still kicking, Harry kept his wand in his hand and followed the wolf out of the kitchen. He glanced back over his shoulder, looking at Draco. "You might as well come help, he’s your cousin."

 **_Remus_ ** _,_

_The house loves me! I asked for my own space where no one could reach me and it gave me a secret balcony. I don't want to say too much, because I've got a surprise planned for you. I have to say Remus, I’m never going to like living here, I hate everything about it. But, I no longer hate the actual house. If I could get rid of all the crap in this house, and my family, and have a cleansing I think I could be happy living here._

_When you come over next week, meet me in the gardens._

_Yours,_

_Padfoot_

**-Teddy and James-**

James stripped to his boxers and slipped into the hot tub before Teddy was fully out of his button down. 

“I should have known I wouldn’t have to coax you into doing this.” Teddy was turned away from him, topless. Muscles shifted along his back, lit by moonlight, as he toed off his shoes and James closed his eyes to block out the scene. 

“Coaxing? Are you kidding? This is fucking amazing. I can’t believe I didn’t know it was up here!”

Teddy sank into the water with a sinful groan. “This is perfect.” He reached past the edge to grab his wand, touching the Cypress tip to the water with a whispered, “ _Scatebra,”_ and the jets turn on. 

After Teddy put the wand down he let his arm come to rest along the edge. His fingers were so close to James’ shoulder James could feel the heat of them, despite the water. _Fuck, I want to touch you._

“How did you get the password?” James asked, hoping to distract himself. “Was it in the letter?” 

“No. The letters didn’t go that far. I think Sirius moved in with your grandfather shortly after my dad came to visit. I found the password in my dad’s journal.”

“Godric Ted,” James said, a broad grin breaking out on his face, “did you read a first hand account about how good Sirius was at blowjobs?” 

“Shut up, James Sirius Potter.” Teddy splashed him with the enunciation of each name and James ducked out of the way. Unable to stop himself from scooting a bit closer to Teddy. 

“Come on,” James said, suddenly thankful for the knowledge that the blush he could feel would be hidden by the heat from the hot tub. “You can’t tell me you’ve never found anything like that in those journals.” 

“Merlin, no. I’m lucky to never have come across anything like that. Not about Sirius or my Mother.” Teddy’s fingers brushed softly against James' shoulder before settling there easily. “I can imagine Sirius waxed poetic about it though, if you ever find one of his journals.”

James nodded, not really able to remember what they were talking about. The press of Teddy’s fingertips was bursting through him like a streak of magic. He took a steadying breath, but it didn’t help. He was definitely getting hard. The stupid water, even with the jets, was clear. James bit his lip, trying to think of some way to fix this before he ruined it. He wanted to stay here, to enjoy Teddy. He didn’t even mind getting hard with no immediate release. 

Spending time with Teddy was almost always pleasure without release. And it’s not like James didn’t have a bed to himself tonight. For now, he just needed to think of a way to keep Teddy’s fingertips on him without letting his brazen cock be seen. 

“You know, I have an idea.” James reached back, fishing through his pile of clothes to grab his wand. “Albus taught me this spell. I think it will make this even better.” He held the wand up, drawing a line with a curl at the end to point at the water, and said, _“Spumatus.”_

A light layer of bubbles spread out from the wand, quickly covering the surface. This was perfect. The bubbles were multi colored, giving up a scent of lavender and cinnamon. Best of all, you couldn’t see through them. 

It took less than 2 minutes for the bubbles to go from a pleasant coating to spilling over the edge of the tub and filling the balcony. 

When James’ desperate attempts at _Finite_ didn’t work, Teddy cast a _Patronus._

**-Harry and Draco-**

After the very odd experience of having a translucent wolf tell them to touch a gargoyle and repeat a phrase, Harry and Draco were walking together through a hidden tunnel. Harry was in the lead wand lit with a Lumos and pointed in front of him. The tunnel was all dirt, and tall enough that he could stand upright. It cut through into the basement and wound up through the wall. 

Draco pressed a hand against the stone now surrounding him, “This is incredible.” 

“Yeah, I have no idea how this got here. I've never seen it before.” The floor in this section slanted up at a brutal angle, straining the muscles of Harry’s calves. "Though it would be better with stairs," he said absently, continuing his walk. 

Around the next corner, where the tunnel wound up another level, were crude stairs that looked to be made of discarded wood paneling. Harry gaped at them, stopping without warning. These were the panels he'd banished after rebuilding the fence in the gardens. Behind him, Draco slowed, pressing in close to Harry without fully touching him. 

“I think Grimmauld Place likes you, Potter.” Draco’s face was just over Harry’s shoulder, his words coming out in hot puffs against the back of Harry’s neck. 

The tunnel phased, creating a second path and leaving both men to choose a direction. Down the 2nd tunnel was a light, and the smells of jasmine and citrus wafted over them. Harry swallowed through a dry throat, recognizing the scent of Draco’s cologne. He had a fairly good idea what the house was offering down that tunnel. Probably something to do with the fresh desire to press Draco against the nearest hard surface and tear at his clothes. 

_Fuck_ . How had he gone from a definitely-not-a-crush to openly admitting _-at least to himself-_ the desire to tear off Draco’s clothes? 

A hand gripped tightly at Harry's waist, long elegant fingers pressing heat through Harry's shirt. 

_Right._ Harry thought, _proximity._ This was the first time he'd been alone with Draco since - _Merlin_ \- since just after the trials. Would have happened before? If they had been alone together would they have-

"The Patronus is staying the course," Draco whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of Harry's ear, “we should keep moving.” 

Harry forced himself to look up and follow the Patronus. Teddy wasn't in danger but he still needed help. He started up the wooden steps. 

Finally, they made it to the end of the tunnel to find a red door. Harry cast a detection charm on it, just in case. The words, ' _Constant vigilance'_ ringing through his mind even after so many years. Moody would be rolling in his grave if Harry went around recklessly walking through doors that were cursed. When nothing presented, he said, "Keep a hand on me, just in case," and walked through the door to find himself on a rooftop patio.

**-Teddy and James-**

"Hello?" 

James heard his father's voice through the foam but he couldn't see him. "Over here, Dad!" James called, pushing away multi-colored bubbles from his face. 

"Where did all of this come from?" 

"Can we do that after?" James asked, a bit desperate to see his dad save the day again. The bubbles were swallowing him whole. 

"We've already tried _Finite_ , Harry." Teddy was still next to James in the hot tub, sitting close enough to press the length of his thigh against James'. 

And really James would like to say for the record that he wasn't paying attention to it. That he was, of course, paying attention to the endless bubble situation. But that would be a lie. 

_Nothing wrong with being able to multitask,_ James thought. 

"All right, get down. I'm going to cast."

Both boys plunged under the water, not wanting to get hit with any stray magic. Teddy had shut the jets off before he'd sent his Patronus to get help. It was quiet under the water and they could hear the clear sound of the spell. _"Reducto!"_

It must have worked because he yelled it several times in rapid succession. When they surfaced, James looked up to find his father giving him a _look._ Next to him stood Mr. Malfoy. 

"Oh," Teddy said, pulling a face, hair shifting to turquoise, "hello boss."

Mr. Malfoy cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at him, "What happened?" 

"I was just trying to enjoy a few bubbles," James said, hoping to save Teddy from any trouble with his cousin. Besides, it really was his fault. "I'm not sure if they got so out of hand because of Albus or because of the hot tub?" 

"Albus?" Dad asked with a quick glance around the deck to confirm James' little brother wasn't here somehow. 

"Yeah," James shrugged, "He taught me the spell for the bubbles."

Dad glanced at Mr. Malfoy who looked to be fighting a smile. "I guess that clears Scorpius," Mr. Malfoy said. 

Dad huffed a laugh, "It absolutely does not." He turned back to the hot tub. "Where did this come from?" 

"Sirius," James said. 

"And Remus," Teddy added. 

"Right, of course." Dad chuckled and shook his head. "All right, you two have had enough. Go inside." 

Mr. Malfoy pointed to a door on the other side of the deck. "I'll bet that door takes you right through Sirius' room."

While his dad went to check, James took the opportunity to lean into Teddy and whisper, "Do you want to hang out in my room for a bit, or are you going to bed?" 

"Jamie," Teddy's bright eyes looked up then, full of hope and moonlight. "I-" 

"Come on boys," Dad said, completely unaware of his constant ability to _ruin the moment,_ "this door does take you into the house."

Both boys pulled up and out of the water, grabbing their clothes and heading to the door. Teddy turned, just before taking a step in, to look between Mr. Malfoy and Harry. 

Inexplicably, Mr. Malfoy blushed. James was certain he'd never seen that before. _Merlin, he looks so much like Scorp._ Scorpius Malfoy seemed to always be blushing when he was around James. Or, more accurately, when James saw him with Albus. 

Teddy slanted Mr. Malfoy a sly smirk and pulled James into the house without a word. As soon as they were past the threshold, the door shifted, becoming a solid wall once again. 

Summoning the famed courage associated with all three of his names, James twisted in Teddy's grip. He put a hand out, pushing Teddy against the wall, not too hard, just enough to keep him there. “What were you going to say?” 

“Say?” Teddy repeated, glancing down at James’ hand on his chest before his eyes came to rest on the boy’s lips. 

“You were going to tell me something, in the hot tub, when I asked if you wanted to come back to my room.” 

Teddy wrapped his fingers around James’ wrist, pulling it down and lacing their fingers together again. “I was hoping the romantic setting would be obvious, even to a Potter,” he said, eyes on their joined hands. “But I suppose you need something more forward.”

James bit his lip, praying that Teddy couldn’t feel the tremor of hope that had him trembling. “No, I really don’t.” He leaned forward pressing a chaste kiss against Teddy’s soft lips.

Teddy sucked in a surprised breath, his lips barely responding until James pulled back. “Jamie,” he said James’ name like it was a gift, a promise. “I’m trying really hard to do this right.” 

“What? What does that mean?” 

Teddy looked away, running a hand through his vibrant hair. “It means you’re much younger than me, you haven’t any experience with men, and if I fuck things up with you I will lose half my family.” He drew in a deep breath before continuing, “But I can’t lock it away anymore, I can’t ignore the way I feel about you and I can’t pretend to be so oblivious as to not see the way you look at me.” 

James flushed, tightening the hold on Teddy’s hand. 

“It means,” Teddy said, his voice husky, “If you take me to your room right now I’m going to strip you down and make you cum in my mouth because I won't be able to keep my hands off you.” 

_Fuck._

“Fuck.” James dove in, releasing Teddy’s hand to link both arms around his neck and pull him into a hungry kiss. When Teddy’s hands gripped his waist, James pressed his body against him. Teddy’s tongue pressed against his bottom lip, rolling with a slick slide into his mouth when James gasped. 

“Jamie.” When Teddy pulled back James went for his jawline, kissing until he reached Teddy’s neck and then licking just to get a taste of his skin. “Harry and Draco are on the other side of this wall. I don’t want them to hear us and I desperately need to get my mouth on your cock.” 

James pulled off immediately, spinning around to leave Sirius’ old room, pulling a smug Teddy Lupin behind him. 

**-Harry and Draco-**

Harry stared at the door leading to Sirius’ room. “Did those two seem off to you?”

Draco dissolved into laughter at the question. “Salazar, Potter. It’s amazing you’re so accomplished.” 

“What does that mean?” Harry asked, turning around only to be caught off guard by how beautiful Draco’s skin looked in the moonlight. He quickly averted his eyes, trying to remember why he’d been upset. 

“They are clearly dating,” Draco said, as though he was speaking to a child. Then he shrugged and added, “Or at least, they will be after tonight.” 

Oh right, James and Teddy. Harry had talked to both of them actually, several times. Dancing around the subject the way parents often try to do, without mentioning specific names. He was pretty sure James had been in love with Teddy since before the boy left Hogwarts. Shifting his weight, Harry slipped his wand into its holster and looked around the patio. 

“Does that bother you?” Draco asked, suddenly sounding guarded. 

“What?” Harry looked up to see a storm brewing in those grey eyes. “Oh! No! No, I think it’s about time actually.” He gave Draco a rueful grin, “But I’m not going into the house right now. They just went in there half-dressed and keyed up.” 

The tension in Draco’s shoulders eased. He looked around the patio, as though seeing it for the first time. “I suppose we could-” he motioned to the hot tub, sitting there with steam rising into the crisp, cold night. 

Harry bit his lip as his mind offered up at least a hundred reasons why he shouldn’t, and said, “Yeah. Let’s.” 

Draco’s lips spread into a predatory grin, tongue running lightly against his sharp teeth, as he watched Harry tug off his clothes until he was left in only boxers. Harry shoved them all into a pile and sank into the water, giving Draco a look of challenge. Draco, unphased and holding Harry’s eyes, pointed his wand to his chest. In a blink, Draco was stripped to his boxers, his clothes folded neatly, sitting on a table that had popped up from the deck. 

Harry glanced at it, recognizing the supplies he’d vanished while remodeling his kitchen, and felt another rush of affection towards Grimmauld Place. He watched Draco sink in, shivering as his body adjusted from cold to hot. _Merlin, I have to touch him._

“Draco?” he said the name like a question, hoping Draco would understand. 

For a moment they sat in the water quietly, only looking at each other. Until Draco said, “Come on Gryffindor, make a move.” 

Harry lunged across the hot tub, bracketing Draco’s legs with his own. 

Draco looked up, his hands running along Harry’s thighs under the water. “About time, Potter,” he said. 

And Harry kissed him, just to shut him up, moaning when Draco melted into it. 

**_Sirius,_ **

_I’m not sure if you will get this but I have to send it. I have to tell you, I should have told you ages ago. I love you. More than I could ever say in person. I hope you felt it that night at your house. I know I’ll see you again someday. I’m working with everyone I can to get you out._

_Moony_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to make my day and if you liked the story please check out my other pieces!


End file.
